


Fuelled By Jealousy

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: A chance to flirt with the guy at the top of your Freebie List in front of Taron leads to just the reaction you'd hoped for.





	Fuelled By Jealousy

A gentle pout had continued on your lips ever since Taron had dragged you away from the party earlier than you would have liked. Your gaze remained firmly fixed out the window of the taxi all the way home and the lack of conversation left a thick tension in the air. Taron unlocked the door and let you step inside first, following you through to the kitchen as you flicked on the lights and pulled a glass down from the cupboard to get some water.

“Do you want anything?” You were the first one to speak.

“An explanation.” Taron flung his jacket over the back of one of the chairs and kept his back to you.

“Sorry, what?” You swallowed your water quickly and waited in confusion for him to look at you.

“Tonight. What were you playing at?” He hadn’t raised his voice but there was a sharpness to his tone. “Everyone saw it.”

“Taron, I don’t-”

“Yes, you fucking do!” His head snapped up as he sent you an anger filled glare. “That whole night was for the Peaky Blinders lot, Tom threw me a last minute invite to make up the numbers – you know this!”

“Yes, and I was never going to let you turn down Tom Hardy of all people!”

“So why?” He practically growled as he moved to the opposite side of the island countertop and leant in towards you.

“Why what?”

“Why couldn’t you just keep it relaxed and… respectful.” He instantly knew his choice of word was wrong but he didn’t have time to find the right one.

“Respectful?” You spat back.

“No. Just… the night wasn’t for us. I know you love the show and you were excited to meet everyone, but we were just there to mingle quietly in the background. Low key.”

“Stay in the background, keep ourselves to ourselves, and appear fucking rude?” You disagreed with him and folded your arms across your chest. “Is that seriously your issue? I was too sociable and friendly with everyone? You wanted me to stay on your arm and look pretty for the night?”

“No, you don’t get-” You were the one to cut Taron off this time.

“I will admit I was very excited to meet the cast of my favourite show, and I probably gushed about how good it was a bit more than was cool. But no one seemed to have a problem with it, Taron. They actually seemed pleased to have a new face around!”

“Some more than others…” He replied under his breath.

“You’re being ridiculous.” You huffed back as you walked around the kitchen island and back into the hallway to take your shoes off.

“Am I?” Taron followed you and blocked the doorway back into the kitchen. “I wasn’t the only one who noticed. Comments were made to me about you and I can’t lie – I was struggling to justify them.”

“Well I can’t justify anything unless you tell me what the fuck I’m meant to have done here!” You pushed your way past Taron to collect the glass of water you’d left behind and he sighed deliberately. “I can’t deal with you when you’re in this mood. I get all dressed up for a fun evening with you, you drag me home early and then accuse me of what? Being too nice?” The thoughts spill freely from your lips in a rant as you refilled your glass, pushed past Taron again and headed to the bottom of the stairs.

“Flirting.” He commented bluntly as he followed after you. “Flirting, pretty outrageously, with Finn Cole.” Your hand lingered on the bottom of the bannister as you turned back to him with a look of denial, but you didn’t have any words to defend yourself with. “Well?” Taron provoked you.

“I… Well no, because… it wasn’t how it looked.”

“So you knew it looked bad!” Taron’s face lit up as you all but admitted it.

“I just thought he was like that with everyone and I didn’t want to offend him!”

“So when he invited you to sit next to him at dinner it never crossed your mind to tell him that you were there with your boyfriend and should probably sit with him instead?”

“Not when my boyfriend was deep in conversation with what’s-her-name who plays Esme!” You called back defensively.

“Aimee-Ffion, and we were just talking about how many actors of our age have made it out of Wales. We go way back and I’ve not seen her in years.”

“Don’t you dare try and play the Welsh card!”

“I don’t need to play any cards, I’ve not done anything wrong here.” Taron laughed confidently.

“Neither have I!” You shouted back in defence. “I politely agreed to sit next to Finn for dinner and you’re acting like I’ve kissed the guy! I might as well have done based off this reaction, at least then it would have been worth it.”

“I saw everything, Y/N!… I saw his hand moving your hair away from your face. I saw you leaning in to whisper in his ear, resting your hand on his arm when you laughed at his jokes. Not even your fake laugh. You never turned your attention away from him until I physically dragged you away.” Taron stepped closer and gently held the top of your arm. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you all night. I daren’t.”

“Did someone get jealous?” You patronised him softly as the distance between you closed. It was no secret that you had a bit of a crush on Finn. You’d joked about him being top of your Freebie List so Taron should have been expecting your flirtatious advances towards him. Maybe he didn’t think you’d take your chance quite so seriously though…

“It was embarrassing.” He admitted bitterly before sharply letting go of your arm and turning away. “Maybe I should take Aimee-Ffion’s advice and leave you now before you make me look like even more of a fool.”

“Maybe you should.” Your reply was stone cold as you waited for things to play out. You knew each other too well sometimes. The cold wall behind you supported your back as you leant against it and prepared yourself. “I’m sure Finn would be better in bed anyway.” You mumbled to yourself.

“Fucking say that again!” Taron shouted.

“I’m sure Finn would fuck me better than you ever have.” Taron was on you in a burst of rage, his lips crashing down against yours as his palm hit the wall just millimetres from your face. He pushed his body into yours forcefully as he growled into the kiss and tugged against your lower lip with his teeth.

“I’ll fucking show you.” His voice was low and gravely as he rushed to push your dress up your thighs “You want fucking properly?” You kissed him back with hunger as his hands pulled your knickers down and let them fall to the floor whilst he was quick to undo his trousers. Before you could grab another breath he was pushing himself inside you. The pain burned and you tightened your grasp of his hair as you cried out. He lifted your legs around his hips and as the heat of the moment caught up with you you relaxed around him and let him push in deeper.

“Fuck.” You moaned softly before passionately kissing Taron again. Slow deep pulses inside you pleasured your core. With each rock of his hips he thrust up a bit harder, only able to kiss you back as his movements drew to a close. “Taron.” You moaned again before dropping your lips to the side of his neck. His aftershave powered through your senses and fuelled your lust making you grip his shoulders that bit tighter in encouragement. Your arousal spread down his length and lubricated his movements allowing him to fuck you faster and harder. Thuds echoed down the hallway as your lower back thumped against the wall with Taron’s efforts.

“Finn would never take you like this.” Taron continued to argue between his heavy breaths. “He wouldn’t have the balls.”

“I don’t want Finn.” You panted back as you lifted your head in pleasure. “Fuck, Taron.” Your eyes closed as your mouth fell into an O shape. He pounded up into your g-spot and your body could do nothing but crave more. Cry after cry fell from your lips, heavenly noises to Taron’s ears as his efforts were rewarded. “Shit, shit, no - not yet.” You gasped suddenly as you felt yourself reaching your climax much faster than normal, your fingers gripping Taron’s shoulders tighter as you tried to hold on.

“Yes, Y/N.” Taron encouraged as he thrust even harder but slowed himself down to tease you straight into it. He kissed your open mouth as he felt you come apart around him, your muscles tensing in waves and releasing such an intense feeling around your whole body. “Only I get this pleasure.” He whispered into your ear as he slowly pulled out of you and lowered your legs back to the floor.

“Don’t stop.” You panted back to him as you craved more. A kiss to his lips was your way of an apology and as you came down from your high you found your eyes locking with his properly for the first time since you’d got home. He never looked away, his jaw stayed tense as the anger mixed with pleasure, but he still let you kiss him softly. You took in every inch of his face lovingly before your eyes returned to his and lit another spark of desire. “Fuck, you’re handsome.” You sighed with satisfaction. “I’m so turned on right now.”

“Me too.” Taron stepped flush against your body, pinning your back against the wall so you could feel his hard cock pressing against you. His kiss was quick and passionate, leaving your lips parted and begging for more. “Get on all fours on the stairs.” He backed away and waited for you to follow his orders. The cool night air rushed around your exposed arse as Taron lifted your dress above your hips. You gripped the edge of the step above your head and waited desperately for Taron to take you from behind. The smack of his palm hitting your skin made you cry out unexpectedly, the sound of pleasure in your scream lingering longer than that of pain. “Let me set you straight.” He leant down over your back and spoke deeply behind your ear. “I will always be better than anyone you put on that fucking Freebie List. Always. So don’t even try it.”

He guided himself into you swiftly and took a firm grip of your hips as he powered into you from behind. For the second time that night you found yourself overwhelmed by the sensations he could make you feel. Your back arched in pure pleasure as he slammed into you with a determined force. Grunts and moans accompanied his efforts and you couldn’t hold back your own whimpers of pleasure. Neither of you could form actual words. His balls slapped against you as he quickened the pace and focused on getting himself off. You felt his hand caress down and over your arse, lingering on the patch of raw skin he’d crated just minutes before. He squeezed your cheek and kneaded it playfully as he pushed himself deeper into you and circled his hips much slower.

“Shit.” He moaned. “shit, shit, that’s it.” He sighed pleasurably as he released inside you and drew his length all the way back out. He pushed in and out of you a few more times as he enjoyed the sensation and then let his shaft rub up through your folds to hit your sensitive clit. You lowered your hips down with more force and bit your lip as you knew how close you were to coming. Taron switched up his angle again and again until he saw your head lift up in delight. You tried to hold it back and keep yourself on the edge for as long as possible, but Taron dragged his fingertips up the length of your spine, exactly as he knew you liked it. You came apart with his touch and tensed beneath him as you lost it.

“You always know what I need.” You exhaled in contentment.

“Because I’m exactly what you need.” He replied before softly kissing the red mark he’d left behind on your arse and guiding your dress back down to cover you. It took you a moment to recover and as you pushed yourself up to your knees Taron offered his hand down to you.

“I really do love you.” You said as you let him help you back to your feet.

“I know you do, and I love you too.” He replied and added a simple kiss to the top of your head. “Now let’s get you to bed before you have the chance to misbehave again.”


End file.
